Love is insanity
by Asura-is-creepy
Summary: Maka and Kid fall in love. but what does Soul do when she wants to move in with Kid. read and find out


Maka=17

Kid=?

Soul= 18

Love is insanity

Moonlight shone through Maka's window as she laid on her bed thinking of a certain someone; Death the Kid. Earlier that day she had a rather eventful encounter with him.

_Flashback_

_She had been walking down the stairs where black*star decided to trip her. She ended up falling on Kid in a rather…awkward position, Maka was sitting on Kid's abdomen with one leg on each side of him. Her chest was against his and her face was dangerously close to his. "Oh, kid I'm so sorry" she apologised trying to get off him only to fall back, but this time they were slightly closer; when she fell her lips connected with Kid's causing some angry looks from soul, some loud as hell laughing from Black*star and a lot of blushing from Kid and Maka. She turned to Black*star with a look of pure rage which scared him shitless. After severely harming Black*star and apologising to Kid she and Soul had started walking towards the school exit; where she tripped on the stairs and landed on…guess who? Death the mother fucking Kid. Again after some blushing and more of Soul's angry glares. Everyone was able to go home with all their limbs intact._

_End of flashback_

Maka sighed and rolled onto her stomach, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Yet she couldn't for two reasons; Soul was blasting Temporary bliss by The Cab on full volume and the fact that every time she closed her eyes a certain boy with bright amber eyes and black hair appeared in her mind. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Maka closed her eyes again once Soul's music stopped. She fell into a sweet dream filled with symmetry and Grim Reaper skulls.

_Da next day~_

"SOUL WAKE THE HELL UP!" Maka yelled breaking down Soul's bedroom door. He shot out of bed only to find Blair pushing him back down. "BLAIR…" Blair turned to look at Maka with and all-too-innocent look on her face. Soul finally realised that Blair was naked and his head fell back as his nose started bleeding. "MAKA CHOP" Maka grabbed the closest book in sight, which just happened to be and extended dictionary, and brought it crashing down on Soul's head. "And for that you get no breakfast!" she stomped out of the house leaving Soul with a massive dent in his head. About five minutes down the road Maka sighed, "Soul can be such an idiot" "Now that I can agree with" Maka jumped at the sudden voice but realised that it was only Kid. Maka blushed and looked away remembering what happened the previous day. "Kid, I'm so sorry for yesterday" he smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's perfectly fine, I'd actually like to thank you for the kiss" he smirked and kissed Maka's hand. "Hey Kid would you like to hang out with me sometime" he looked up into Maka's eyes and smiled. "Like a date?" "Yeah, a date" Maka smiled intertwining her fingers with Kid's and walking with him.

About 5 meters away stood Soul watching the whole thing happen. A sharp pain shot through his heart, his legs felt like jelly and his head was numb. "Why am I having a reaction like this to Kid and Maka?" he tried his best to think of a reason but he was apparently oblivious to what everyone knew; Soul loved Maka. He continued walking to school, unable to get the sight of Maka and Kid off his mind. By the time he reached the classroom his mind was full of anger and another feeling that was unknown to him.

Maka and kid spent the rest of the day together, they sat together in class and they ate together at lunch. They were always laughing so soul wondered what they could be so happy about. On the walk home from school Maka seemed distant from Soul, he was starting to worry that he was losing his Meister. "Soul, I'm think I'm going to move in with Kid" Kid dropped his controller not even bothering to pause COD advanced Warfare. "WHAT, WHY, WHEN, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Soul ran into the kitchen where Maka was cooking. She blushed and looked at her hands, "well Kid feels jealous about me living with you, so he offered for me to move in." Soul fought back the urge to cry as Maka turned to face him. "When?" his voice was barely above a whisper. Maka heard his voice crack and felt a wave of guilt wash over her heart. "Tomorrow night. I'm sorry Soul, but Kid's right. I can't live in a house with a boy who isn't my boyfriend." Again Soul felt the sharp pain in his chest but this time it hurt more, to him it felt like…a broken heart. His vision became blurry as he stumbled upstairs. Soul stumbled into his room and slid down the wall. The tears finally streamed down his face. "M-Maka" he whispered as he curled up on the floor, his tear wouldn't stop flowing until he had nothing left. He stopped crying, he stopped feeling sorry for himself. His sadness was replaced by anger and hatred…towards Kid.

That night was restless for Soul, he could only think of ways to torture/kill Death the Kid. Maka came into his room a few time but left terrified. Soul's bedroom lights were off and all Maka could see were two crimson dots…Soul's eyes were glowing like a werewolf's on the night of a full moon, or a vampire whenever they see blood. Soul's mind was awake, methods of murder and torture were being planned in his head. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't wipe the Cheshire cat grin off his face. The Madness was slowly taking over Soul's mind, he could feel it; the black blood eating away at his sanity until there was nothing left, and Soul was pure insane. There was no turning back now, and tomorrow was going to be fun for Soul.

_The next day~_

Soul woke up with a look of evil in his eyes, "I can't wait to see kid today" he smiled and got ready for school. He walked into Maks's room and saw that most of her things were packed and ready to go Kid's house. "Hey Soul, I'm meeting Kid at a café before school so you can go ahead without me." Maka stepped out of the bathroom wearing a Navy blue denim skirt with a black crop-top and a white leather jacket. Soul couldn't tear his eyes away from Maka's bare stomach, since when did she have a belly-button piercing. "Soul…are you okay?" Maka waved a hand in front of Soul's face, he blushed and looked away from her body. "Isn't that outfit a little…revealing?" Maka looked down and smiled. "That's the point" she walked out the door. Soul felt anger coarse through him and the black blood began to bubble. His pupils shrunk and his smirk grew into a Cheshire cat grin (A/N; like medusa's face.) he raced out of the house and ran straight to school. "HEY SOUL YOUR GOD, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, DEMANDS YOUR ATTENTION!" Black*star yelled as soon as he walked into the classroom. "Good because I need your help" Black*star saw the look on Soul's face and instantly agreed. "What do you need?" "I need you to distract Kid, so I can get close to Maka" Black*star smirked and began laughing, until Kid walked into the room with Maka, whose skirt looked shorter than I did at home. "HEY KID, YOU'RE LOOKING PRETTY ASYMMETRICAL TODAY!" Kid stared at Black*star. "Black*star can you be quiet, I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend" he said calmly as he hugged Maka's waist. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD THAT WAY? COME WITH ME NOW!" Black*star ran out of the room dragging kid with him. Maka's eyes drifted around the room until they landed on Soul, who was smiling like a pervert. "Umm…hey Soul" silence feel upon them. "Hey MAAAKAAAA" Soul smirked dragging out her name. "That outfit of yours, make me go mad with _ideas" _Maka stared at Soul as he spoke, his hand trailing up her arm. She opened her mouth to speak but Soul silenced her with a kiss. Maka's eyes closed as she kissed back. _"His lips are so soft, so warm, just like Kid's…" _Maka thought then realised what she was doing and pushed soul away from her. "What's wrong Maka? Don't you want me to kiss you, hug you and love you?" "N-No I D-Don't. I only want Kid" she stuttered as she looked into Soul's eyes. She realised that they had gone from a bright red to a dull red-grey and they were filled with an emotion that she had only seen once before…in the eyes of Asura. "Soul what happened to you?" Soul laughed loudly before replying, "Don't you see Maka. I've gone Mad. The sight of you and Kid was enough to drive me insane." He smirked and ran out of the building, in the direction of Black*star and Kid. "Oh shit" Maka mumbled and ran after him.

"SOUL WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOUR GOD, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WAS GETTING BORED…SO I TIED UP OUR HOSTAGE" "Fine by me" Soul smirked running up to them. Kid noticed the red lipstick on Soul's lips and mumbled, "You asymmetrical son of a bitch." Soul's eyes turned to Kid before the rest of his body did. "What did you say?" Kid looked up and smiled. "I said; you asymmetrical son of a bitch. You deserve to die for being a perverted cunt and a fail of a death scythe (A/N. Soul is a death scythe now.)" Soul was now pissed and kicked Kid in the head, then pushed his face into the concrete. "Had enough yet, Death. The. Kid" Soul asked in a mocking tone. Black*star had already run away and Soul kept punching Kid in various places, (balls, face, gut, head.) Kid was lying on the floor, not moving. His breath was weak and he was covered in blood and bruises. A scream echoed causing Soul to turn around. Maka was standing about 10 meters away, frozen in place with tears streaming down her face, soul almost felt guilty for his actions…almost. "Now do you see Maka? This is your fault. Jealousy is a very ugly thing" Maka finally found the strength to run to Kids side. Her arms turned into scythes to protect the man she loved. "SOUL STOP! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU. Please stop" Maka's scythes grew until they formed a circle around her and Kid. "NO MAKA! Why would I stop? Without you I have nothing in my life…" Soul took a step forward, Maka's scythe cutting into his stomach. "You're all I have to live for. Loosing you would be the death of me." He took another step forward. By now Maka's scythe was halfway through his body. The black blood within Soul calmed down as Soul sanity was completely devoured. Soul looked up into Maka's eyes and smirked. "Goodbye, tiny-tits" Soul's body went limp and he lost his consciousness. Maka stared in horror as the dead body began to transform…into Asura's. He lifted his head and laughed. "You actually fell for it!" then he finally died, his body turning into dust. "WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHER OF GODAMN FUCK" Maka screamed as the dust blew away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
